rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art yang concept full portrait.png|Full portrait of Yang Yang Xiao Long - Sketches.jpg|Early sketches of Yang Yang Xiao Long - Sketches2.jpg|More early sketches. Rwby portraits by einlee-d7lnkwx.jpg|RWBY team full portraits Ruby yang kids ca hakustina.jpg|Concept art for Yang and Ruby as children, by Kristina Nguyen. Official Designs YellowSil.png|Yang's Silhouette YangReveal.png|Official design revealed yang selfie.png|Yang taking a selfie RTX_Blake_Yang.jpg|Blake Belladonna/Yang poster. YangandBlake.png|Graphic of Yang and Blake, uploaded by Monty Oum. TeamRWBY.png|Yang, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. Yellow-Yang-Trailer-Full.jpg|Promotional poster for the "Yellow" Trailer at A-Kon Dallas 2013 YangCredits.png|Yang's silhouette during the ending credits of "The First Step, Pt.2" YangCredits001.png|Yang's silhouette ending creditless yang valentine.jpg|Yang's Valentine's Day card yang emblem.png|Yang's emblem Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. yang_hunter_by_montyoum.jpg|"Yang Hunter" from Monty's Deviant Art. The gang alt wear by montyoum.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty Oum's DeviantArt. Rwby alt cover.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty's Facebook. Yang kid storyboard hakustina.jpg|Storyboard art of Yang's story from "Burning the Candle," by Kristina Nguyen. Hakustina542608450ab43.jpg|Storyboard art for Yang's story in "Burning the Candle," by Kristina Nguyen. Hakustina54260782cc66a.jpg|Full version of artwork used in "Burning the Candle," by Kristina Nguyen. Bg character04.png|Yang's official artwork as seen on the Japanese RWBY website. Rwby vol3 poster.png|Yang in the Volume 3 poster Turnaround Models Yang by montyoum-d67l7j3.gif|Full 3D Yang model turnaround. yang hunter turnaround.png|Yang's volume 2 "Hunter" outfit turnaround. Yang Turnaround copy.png|Regular outfit turnaround. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00009.png Vol1op storyboard 00010.png Vol1op storyboard 00011.png|Yang hops onto Bumblebee Vol1op storyboard 00012.png Vol1op storyboard 00013.png Vol1op storyboard 00014.png Vol1op storyboard 00029.png Vol1op storyboard 00030.png Merchandise Yangart800.jpg|Yang silhouette design from the "Yellow" Trailer shirt Yang motorcycle akira.jpg|Yang and her motorcycle, Bumblebee, in the style of Akira Bumblebee store.jpg|Yang and Blake on the Bumblebee shirt exclusive to Australia Yang Figurine.jpg|Yang figurine by McFarlane toys plush_yang_large.jpg|Yang plush Twitter Yellow render.jpg|A scene from the Yellow trailer in the animation stage Yellow Render.jpg|Render of Yang RWBYBand.png|Rocking out. RubyxYang.png|Sisters 4evah YangBike.png|Yang's motorbike. yang in there baby.png|Yang in there, baby! Rwby 3d world mag.jpg|Yang in a 3D World magazine article. Original Yang Doodle.jpg|Monty's original doodle yang weiss blake fun w merging.png|Fun when merging scenes yang smoother edges.png|Comparing the outlines in Season 2 vs Season 3 Yang-twitter-150911.png|Transparent high-res Yang posted by Barbara. Miscellaneous yang rtrecap.png|Yang in the Animated RT Recap. ProductionDiary2 07660.png|Yang in the Volume 2 Production Diary #2. ProductionDiary3_10229.png|Yang in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3. Screenshots - Trailers "Yellow" Trailer 1004 Yellow Trailer_00479.png|Guess who has a sweet ride~? Yang2.PNG|Introduction of Yang Xiao Long entering the club... Yang5.PNG|...and making a good first impression yang yellow trailer photo.png|Shows Junior a photo 1004 Yellow Trailer_03149.png|"Awkward." 1004 Yellow Trailer_04656.png|It's not the moon, but it'll do! Yang9.PNG|...Sephiroth? Yang10.PNG|Unleash devastating attacks on her foes by setting off exploding rounds while attacking 1004 Yellow Trailer_06633.png|2-on-1: Not cool... 1004 Yellow Trailer_06934.png|Eat Dust! Yang15.PNG|All fired up Yang17.PNG|This is going to hurt... *Lights out* 1004_Yellow_Trailer_09792.png|Meeting Ruby Rose outside the club Volume 2 Trailer V2t 8.png|Team RWBY Standoff. V2t 12.png|Laughing with her team while Ozpin looks on. V2t 23.png|Hey boys... V2t 24.png|Did you miss me? V2t 33.png V2t 45.png|Ready to fight, along with her team. Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR Aura 15.png|Yang's semblance demonstrated in RWBY: World of Remnant Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon_00261.png|Yang on top of a bridge in Vale, before riding off 1102 The Shining Beacon_00322.png|Yang on her motorcycle 1102 The Shining Beacon_00566.png|Panning shot of RWBY 1102 The Shining Beacon_00715.png|Yang with her insignia in the background 1102 The Shining Beacon_00748.png|Yang in front of Beacon Ruby Rose 1101_Ruby_Rose_16068.png|Proud of her sister Ruby joining her at Beacon 1101_Ruby_Rose_16267.png|On the airship heading to Beacon 1101_Ruby_Rose_17757.png|Listening to Glynda's announcement 1101_Ruby_Rose_19384.png|Looking at "Vomit Boy" 1101_Ruby_Rose_18910.png|Looking outside of the airship The Shining Beacon 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_01848.png|Arrival to Beacon with Ruby 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_02267.png|Yang + chibi!Ruby 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_02718.png|Yellow's beauty burns gold 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_03252.png|Yang - Exit Stage Left The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_01211.png|"Ruby! I saved you a spot!" 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_01608.png|"How's your first day going, little sister?" 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_02319.png|A true sister in times of distress 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_03516.png|An awkward Ruby and Yang trying their best to be friendly. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_05925.png|Likes what she sees! 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_07715.png|"Hello!" 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_08312.png|Aw, look. Ruby's trying to make a friend. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_10663.png|Hug Attack Two! 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_10699.png|Ruby and Yang fighting 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_11248.png|This'll make a great team The First Step 1104 The First Step_04182.png|Long hair causes some problems 1104 The First Step_04338.png|Peace already! 1104 The First Step_12752.png|Deal with it. The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2_2015.png|I believe I can fly! 1105 The First Step Pt.2_2164.png|*Racing above the tree tops.* The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest_01461.png|What? 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_01898.png|Yang against two Ursa 1106 The Emerald Forest_02523.png|Berserk Button. Pressed. 1106 The Emerald Forest_02650.png|"You monsters!" 1106 The Emerald Forest_02754.png|Yang's possible Semblance, activated 1106 The Emerald Forest_02843.png|That's for my hair! 1106 The Emerald Forest_03196.png|I think he peed himself. 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_03433.png|Err, thanks for finishing off that Ursa Blake. The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_4039.png|The Bumblebee team 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_4193.png|Descending towards the Temple 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_4357.png|The two newly-minted partners exploring the ruins. 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_5690.png|"How about a cute little Pony?" Players and Pieces 1108_Players_and_Pieces_01809.png|Ruby!? 1108_Players_and_Pieces_03423.png|How is she balancing that? 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04099.png|NORA!!! 1108 Players and Pieces_04324.png|"I can't take it any more!" 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04682.png|Waiting 2 seconds... 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05920.png|"Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!" 1108_Players_and_Pieces_06536.png|Rushing out for Ruby. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_08844.png|Just glad you're alright. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_10495.png|A proud big sister 1108_Players_and_Pieces_14319.png|Team RWBY on the line 1108 Players and Pieces_17175.png|"I. HOPE. YOU'RE. HUNGRY!" 1108 Players and Pieces_17491.png|Your turn, Weiss 1108 Players and Pieces_17934.png|Grabbing Blake's Gambol Shroud aside a pillar 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20007.png|"Well...that was a thing." 1108_Players_and_Pieces_22100.png|Official formation of Team RWBY. The Badge and The Burden 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_1841.png|Decorating~! Blake's already starting, too! 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_2281.png|Team RWBY's first mission begins! 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_2339.png|Banzai! 1109 The Badge and The Burden_2504.png|The Achieve Men! 1109 The Badge and The Burden_3395.png|Yang in school uniform 1109 The Badge and The Burden_3734.png|Bunk Beds, there is nothing more awesome. 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_3974.png|All in favor, say aye. 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_4162.png|Team BYWR? Psst Girls you missed your marks 1109 The Badge and The Burden_6616.png|TFW the creepy teacher hits on you. 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_7929.png|Snickering at Ruby's doodle The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_01119.png|"Goooo, Weiss!" 1110_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_Pt.2_01256.png|Cheering on Weiss 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_09804.png|Let sleeping fires lie. Jaunedice 1111_Jaunedice_3310.png|Excited at the upcoming Vytal Festival with the other girls 1111_Jaunedice_3340.png|Gaijin 4koma? 1111_Jaunedice_4087.png|Yang is immersed 1111_Jaunedice_4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111_Jaunedice_7687.png|Must not be easy being a Faunus Forever Fall 1113_Forever_Fall_06139.png|In Forever Fall with Ruby 1113_Forever_Fall_07883.png|Collecting Red Sap Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_03814.png|Where's the Ursa? The Stray 1115_The_Stray_01423.png|Very interesting Weiss. 1115 The Stray_07387.png|"Uh...Weiss...?" 1115 The Stray_08285.png|"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" 1115_The_Stray_09191.png|Apologizing to Penny when she suddenly appears in front of them 1115_The_Stray_09679.png|Telling Ruby not to say "yes" via hand signals 1115_The_Stray_09780.png|Wait, what?! 1115_The_Stray_12677.png|Uncomfortable watching Weiss and Blake argue 1115_The_Stray_15507.png|This is awkward... Black and White 1116_Black_and_White_04536.png|Searching for Blake with Ruby and Weiss 1116_Black_and_White_05295.png|Surprised when Penny showed up unexpectedly 1116_Black_and_White_05611.png|Curious as to how Penny knows Blake is a Faunus 1116_Black_and_White_05757.png|"What cat ears? She wears a... bow..." 1116_Black_and_White_05958.png|Letting the reality of Blake being a cat Faunus sink in 1116_Black_and_White_06133.png|Letting Ruby handle Penny 1116_Black_and_White_08068.png|Searching the streets for Blake with Weiss 1116 Black and White_08357.png|Unsure feelings regarding Weiss and Blake 1116_Black_and_White_19847.png|Watching Weiss lecture Blake after 12 hours of searching 1116_Black_and_White_21054.png|Seeing Ruby get excited about having the team back together Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00586.png|Yang standing alongside her team 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01138.png|Ruby glancing at Yang 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01168.png|Beacon's landing strategy 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01500.png|Yang battling Mercury 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01686.png|Xiao Long Uppercut! Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_07581.png|"Whatcha doin'?" 1201 Best Day Ever_07871.png|Demonstrating grape catching 1201 Best Day Ever_08655.png|How did you even steal that? 1201 Best Day Ever_08923.png|"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?!" 1201 Best Day Ever_09016.png|Boo! 1201 Best Day Ever_09572.png|I'll show you boo! 1201 Best Day Ever_09965.png|That one's on me 1201 Best Day Ever_11865.png|Burn 'em to the ground! 1201 Best Day Ever_12178.png|Turkey Celica, equipped 1201 Best Day Ever_12223.png|Fear the might of the turkey fist! 1201 Best Day Ever_12309.png|Turkey > Melons 1201 Best Day Ever_12580.png|Bumblebee tag team! 1201 Best Day Ever_12643.png|Xiao Long Ken! 1201 Best Day Ever_14857.png|Standoff with Ren 1201 Best Day Ever_15293.png|Bashing Ren to the ground 1201 Best Day Ever_15551.png|Slowmo crossup 1201 Best Day Ever_18834.png|I taste like strawberry sunrise Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00007.png|In the library with team playing Remnant: The Game V2_02_00009.png|Smug Yang is smug. V2_02_00013.png|"You activated my trap card!" V2e2 rwby jnpr.png|Waiting for Blake to make her move V2e2 blake leaves.png|Hearing Nora's "Women" joke V2 02 00028.png|Awed by Weiss over-the-top behavior in confronting Blake V2e2 rwby.png|Listening to Blake's "doing-nothing-while-the-bad-guys-are-still-out-there" spiel A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00005.png|"One day" V2_03_00007.png|"Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious." V2_03_00013.png|Surprised to see Sun outside their window V2_03_00015.png|Looking out at Neptune alone on the edge V2_03_00017.png|What's wrong with Ruby? Painting the Town... V2 04 00036.png|Interrogating Junior for information once again V2 04 00046.png|"Where are you guys?" V2 04 00047.png|Going to chase down a mech on Bumblebee with Neptune V2 04 00050.png|Dodging thrown cars on the highway V2 04 00062.png|Team RWBY stands ready Freezerburn.png|Freezerburn V2 04 00068.png|Hammering at the cockpit V2 04 00069.png|Slammed against a pillar V2 04 00070.png|Taking a hard hit by a Paladin V2 04 00071.png|Swing all you want... V2 04 00072.png|Like a fever I will take you down V2 04 00073.png|Swinging around for another attack v2e4 yang ready punch.png|About to finish off the Paladin v2e4 yang finishes paladin.png|Delivering the final blow to the Paladin V2e4 shatter.png|Shattering Neo's mirror illusion V2 04 00083.png|Only I do puns, Weiss Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png|In the stands watching Pyrrha's match V2 05 00056.png|Seeing Ruby wait for her and Blake V2 05 00062.png|Concerned for Blake's health V2 05 00064.png|"We're worried about you." V2 05 00066.png|"We're planning the whole event!" V2 05 00068.png|Surprised Jaune showed up at their door V2 05 00074.png|"And that's why everyone calls you "Ice Queen"." Burning the Candle V2_06_00004.png|How can she even carry that on her own? V2_06_00005.png|Yelled at by Weiss regarding doilies V2_06_00006.png|Upset over Weiss's opinions V2_06_00014.png|Lures Blake with a laser pointer V2_06_00024.png|Asks Blake what has been troubling her in the empty classroom V2_06_00025.png|Talks with Blake about her past V2_06_00026.png|Finds a possible clue about her mom as a child V2_06_00028.png|Faced by the beowolves V2_06_00030.png|Upset at Blake for not understanding her story's meaning V2_06_00031.png|Shoved by Blake V2_06_00033.png|"I'll save you a dance." V2_06_00038.png|Working reception at the dance V2_06_00040.png|Amusingly welcomes Ruby V2_06_00043.png|Dance of the Bumblebee V2_06_00044.png|I'd call this a success Dance Dance Infiltration V2e7 ruby yang.png|Looking over the dance floor with Ruby V2 07 00015.png|Big sis attack! Field Trip V2_08_00014.png|"I know what'll cheer you up!" V2_08_00015.png|Holding a package from her and Ruby's father V2_08_00016.png|Letting Ruby grasp at the package in her hand V2_08_00017.png|Eyeing what came out of the package V2_08_00018.png|Observing the dog that was sent in the mail V2_08_00019.png|Excited Zwei has arrived V2_08_00022.png|"Oh, he does this all the time." V2_08_00027.png|Watching Weiss tease Zwei V2_08_00029.png|"Well, That takes care of that." V2_08_00033.png|Joining Team JNPR in the auditorium V2_08_00037.png|In the back of the Beacon student group with rest of the team V2_08_00044.png|Surprised Ozpin allowed Team RWBY to go on the mission V2_08_00045.png|Seeing Team CFVY return to Beacon V2_08_00050.png|Shocked at the huntsman that will be leading their mission Search and Destroy V2_09_00004.png|Disheartened by having Oobleck lead their mission V2_09_00009.png|Meeting with Team JNPR, Sun and Neptune V2_09_00012.png|Hearing Oobleck call for the team from the airship. V2_09_00014.png|Saying goodbye as Team RWBY leaves for Mountain Glenn V2_09_00016.png|Unphased that Ruby is having trouble with "tussles", "truffles", and "brussels" V2_09_00019.png|Landing in Mountain Glenn with team V2_09_00021.png|Embarrassed by Ruby and her retorts V2_09_00022.png|You brought Zwei? V2_09_00027.png|Double Facepalm V2_09_00033.png|Yang vs Beowolf V2_09_00034.png|K.O.! V2_09_00046.png|Waiting with team for next engagement V2_09_00050.png|Exhausted after battle with Grimm V2_09_00051.png|Making sure no other Grimm are near V2_09_00076.png|Why did you become a Huntress Yang? V2_09_00077.png|"I'm a thrill-seeker..." V2_09_00059.png|Assigned with Blake and Weiss to set up a base and fire V2_09_00064.png|You ever wonder why we're here? V2_09_00065.png|Everyone gathered around the fire. V2_09_00070.png|I burn? V2_09_00071.png|Sleeping with Weiss and Blake V2 09 00074.png|Asleep while Ruby takes watch over camp Mountain Glenn V2_10_00012.png|This bed was just right V2_10_00013.png|"Blake, are you awake?" V2_10_00014.png|Telling Ruby's ambitions and personality to the others V2_10_00015.png|Talking with Weiss and Blake about being huntresses V2_10_00032.png|Informed by Oobleck Ruby might be in trouble V2_10_00037.png|What's that Zwei? Ruby fell down a well? V2_10_00038.png|What do you mean "underground crime network"? V2_10_00039.png|Listening to Oobleck explain the tragic events of Mountain Glenn V2_10_00040.png|The Thermos was his weapon? No Brakes V2_11_00013.png|So glad you're safe V2_11_00014.png|Trapped with team underground with no signal reception V2_11_00015.png|Getting ready to stop that train V2_11_00021.png|Finding a bomb armed to each train car V2_11_00022.png|This is what we "trained" for V2_11_00023.png|Winking at her victim V2_11_00036.png|Ah, my nemesis... V2_11_00037.png|So, we meet again V2_11_00038.png|I'm gonna punch that smug look right off your face V2_11_00040.png|Hold Still! V2_11_00057.png|Sure would be nice if someone saved me right now V2_11_00061.png|Unconscious while masked heroine disappears V2_11_00063.png|Recovering from the train crash Breach V2 12 00011.png|I like these odds V2 12 00016.png|Boing! V2 12 00071.png|Joining with the other huntsmen after the battle V2 12 00077.png|Meeting with team back at Beacon V2 12 00078.png|I need a nap V2 12 00090.png|Alright, who are you? v2e12 yang red.png|Angrily stares down the masked heroine Category:Image Gallery Category:Yang Xiao Long images